


Trinity

by skund



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skund/pseuds/skund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For [personal profile] bradygirl_12 's prompt Clark/Bruce/Diana "popcorn".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trinity

Bruce stormed into his expansive bedroom, running a hand through his still damp hair. Patrol had gone much longer than he'd anticipated due to an endless run of mishaps, misunderstandings and minor catastrophes. Batman had rarely been to grateful to finally peel the cowl off and retire for the night, but he was still on edge. His muscles twitched, teeth ground together and he could taste copper and sulfur in the back of his throat, an indicator that what remained of the night would hold nothing but nightmares and restless, broken sleep.

Despite this unsettling sensation he shrugged his shoulders and dumped his robe on the floor before throwing himself onto his bed gracelessly. The silken soft sheets were already warm and slid deliciously across his naked skin. He exhaled slowly and consciously tried to relax, running through meditation techniques in his mind. It wasn’t helping.

He stretched his feet out and suddenly there was a rough itch amongst the thousand count sheets. He scowled into the darkness and shifted his feet, but the sensation only got worse. With a grunt he sat up again and reached under the sheet near his feet. There were... things in his bed. He grabbed one small piece and squished it between his fingers. It squeaked as it crumbled. He could smell butter and salt.

"Why is there popcorn in my bed?" he demanded sharply of the room.

The other side of the double king size bed stirred and shifted. "Watchin' a movie." Clark muttered, opening one eye to look at him sleepily.

"In _my_ bed?"

"'s'not _your_ bed." Clark has closed his eye again, clearly disinterested in Bruce's accusations.

"There's a whole cinema down stairs. Why did you have to eat your rubbish food in here?"

Clark opened his other eye to look at Bruce fully. He seemed to study the other man in the darkness of the room before holding out his hand with a sigh. “Come here, B.”

Bruce growled and flicked the buttery fragments off his fingers and onto the floor.

"I think I need to establish some rules concerning-"

"Relax, Bruce." Diana's voice was quiet but commanding. Her slim form was almost hidden on the far side of the bed by Clark's bulk, but her presence was considerable. She propped herself up on one elbow and held her hand too. "Come."

Bruce glared at them both but in the end could not resist pleas from both of them. With a heavy sigh he rolled towards Diana and Clark. He felt her strong fingers threading through his hair as he curled down onto Clark's bare chest as felt Clark drop kisses into his hair.

Diana curled into Clark's other side and their eyes met across the golden expanse of his chest.

"I am sorry that caused you discomfort. It was not our intent."

Bruce glared at her and made no comment.

Clark's hand was sliding down Bruce's back as Diana reached to cup his face.

"Shhh, what have we told you about bringing the Bat in here. You do not need to fight us, Bruce."

"Relax." Clark mumbled, his wandering hand pulling Bruce even closer.

Bruce growled low in his throat, muscles still taught. He did not want to discuss the night’s events, but they did ask. They demanded nothing of him, only offering warmth and comfort. Time slid by and eventually Bruce relaxed. Tension seeped out of him and his eyes slid closed. The chaotic churn of his mind faded as peace claimed him inch by inch. He fell asleep with hands holding him close and stroking his hair and the nightmares never came.


End file.
